Version 0.10.11
Patch Notes These are the official patch notes for Version 0.11.0 released by Grinding Gear Games.Chris (June 3, 2013). "0.11.0 Patch Notes". Official Path of Exile Forums. Retrieved June 3, 2013. Notes * Due to substantial balance changes, every existing character has been granted an optional full passive reset. To use this, click the "Reset all Passives" button on the passive skill screen. Note that you must use this before allocating or refunding any other points otherwise the option will go away. * The new leagues don't start until the weekend of June 8. We're deploying the patch a few days beforehand so that problems can be sorted out before the leagues start. Leagues and Challenges * Two new four-month leagues (Anarchy and Onslaught) will start at at 1pm Saturday June 8 (NZ time). This is 6pm Friday PST. They will run until October 8. * The Anarchy league contains hostile Rogue Exiles you will occasionally encounter. They use player skills and drop a lot of items on death (including one for each equippable slot). * The Onslaught league is a hardcore league with 20% increased monster attack, cast and movement speeds. These stack with Map mods, so Onslaught is quite a lot more difficult than regular Hardcore. Characters that die in Onslaught are moved to Standard, not to Anarchy. * At the end of the four months, characters in Anarchy are moved back to the Standard league. Characters in Onslaught are moved back to the Hardcore league. * New base type items have been added that only appear in the new leagues: Moonstone Ring, Amethyst Ring, Diamond Ring, Turquoise Amulet, Agate Amulet and Citrine Amulet. * Six Unique items have been added for the new leagues. Two only drop in Anarchy, two only drop in Onslaught and two can drop in either league. * These items will not drop in the Anarchy or Onslaught leagues: Prismatic Ring, Onyx Amulet, Thief's Torment, Lori's Lantern, Astramentis, Carnage Heart, Eye of Chayula and Kaom's Heart. * The new leagues contain eight difficult challenges. These can be viewed and tracked on the Challenges panel (H). When the leagues end, if all eight challenges are complete, we'll ship you an exclusive t-shirt. Note that you have to play in both Anarchy and Onslaught leagues to complete all the challenges, as one challenge is specific to each league. * The challenge that requires you to obtain a set of 90 Unique items requires that you hold those until the leagues end to keep the challenge. If you complete the challenge and then trade a Unique item away, it will un-complete until you obtain it again. Other Content * Added a new currency item - Eternal Orb: Creates an imprint of an item for later restoration. Right click an Eternal Orb then left click on an item to create an imprint. This imprint can later be used to restore this specific item to that imprinted state. * Added three new cosmetic microtransaction effects - Ebony Footprints, Infernal Footprints and Radiant Footprints. * Added a quest item (Thaumetic Emblem) that opens the blocked path in the Way Forward quest. * Weathered Stones that describe elements of Karui history have been added to many Act One areas: the Terraces, Tidal Island, Mud Flats, Ledge, Rocky Climb, Ship Graveyard and Coves. * The Blacksmith (the boss of the Dunes and Spider Forest maps) has been redesigned with new stats, skills and AI. * New vendor recipes have been added, some of which only work in the new leagues. * The vendor recipe for Onyx Amulet does not work in Anarchy or Onslaught leagues. * Onyx Amulets have been removed from quest rewards of all leagues. * The Mortem Morsu and Silverbranch Unique items have been given 3D art. Features * A party leader can choose an item allocation mode for the party: Free for All, Short Allocation or Permanent Allocation. This is applied to new areas as they are created and is locked in for that area. If you join a party and find that it has an area open with a different mode than the party is currently set to, then just wait for the next area or find a different party. * In all item allocation modes, normal rarity (white) Maps permanently allocate to the creator of the Map area. * There are now options to display mini life bars on allies and/or enemies. * The Orb of Fusing and Jeweller's Orb now consume all the quality on an item to increase the chances of rolling more sockets/links. * Once you're right clicked on a currency item, you can now shift-left click on an item repeatedly to apply that type of currency item multiple times. If you're applying a currency item that increases quality then shift-left clicking will increase the quality to the point where the next usage would not give you full value. * Upcoming race events are now shown on the character selection screen. * The "/remaining" command will now tell you how many monsters remain to kill in the current area. This is useful for some of the new challenges. * Adjusted the height of nameplates on ground items so that they no longer cover the 3D item art. * The friends list is now sorted by account name. * Estimated stats on character sheet now cap out at level 77 monsters. * Continued to incrementally improve the art, effects and environments. Audio Updates * Added an ambient sound volume option to the options panel. * Completely overhauled basic weapon impacts. * Added impact sounds for when a target has Energy Shield. * Added new weapon swinging sounds. * Dual wielding with different weapon types now plays the appropriate sound for both types. * Improved audio. * Improved audio. * Changed the way volume fades. You can now hear sounds in a smaller area. * Improved Extra Gore audio. * Fixed a gain multiplier issue with certain dialogue. * Previous audio environments should no longer persist into the character creation screen. * More environment and reverb tweaks. General Balance * Monster damage has been reduced in all difficulties to accompany the general reduction of Life and Energy Shield passive skills. * Endurance Charges now only provide 4% elemental and physical damage reduction per charge. * The attack range of all melee weapons and many monsters has been increased to better match their animations. * Damage reflection mods for monster auras and maps have been reduced from 20% to 18%. * The Alchemist Poison Bomb has been reduced in damage in all difficulties (beyond the general monster rebalance). * used by monsters has been significantly reduced in damage in Normal and Cruel difficulties (beyond the general monster damage rebalance). * Unrighteous Fire has been reduced to reflect the different relationship between Life and Damage in monsters. * Hillock now correctly restores a percentage of his maximum life when he draws his sword. This life restoration increases in higher difficulties. * Cruel bandit quest rewards: changed to 18% Physical Damage for Oak and 8% Attack Speed for Kraityn. * Adjusted the player spawn location in the Crematorium Map boss room. * The safety of the Marketplace waypoint has been improved. Item Balance * Granite Flasks have been reduced to providing 3000 armour. * The drop rate of Life, Mana and Hybrid flasks has been reduced due to the addition of flask-upgrade vendor recipes in a previous patch. * The amount of mana recovered by high level flasks has been increased. For mana flasks this includes Giant and above. For hybrid flasks, Sacred and Hallowed. * The Rustic Sash implicit mod has been increased from 3-5% to 12-24%. * The 40% quality Flask vendor recipe now takes precedence over the Flask Fusing vendor recipe. * Increased the physical damage mod on The Magnate unique belt. This item now generates with +25%-40% Physical Damage (up from +25%). Existing belts will be unchanged, but their values can be rerolled within the new range with a Divine Orb. Skill Balance * Mana recovery from the aura has been increased. * The damage progression of has been reduced. * The base critical strike chance of has been reduced from 6% to 4%, in line with the critical strike rate of other lightning skills. * 's damage has been reduced. * Life values for minions and totems has been reduced to reflect new damage values for monsters. * armour and threshold values have been adjusted for new monster damage scaling. * has had its damage reduction adjusted for new monster damage scaling. * damage penalty reduced from 40% to 36%. * damage penalty reduced from -20% to -16%. Passive Balance * Notable passives with non-unique names have been renamed to their own names. * Life percentage passives and most Energy Shield percentage passives have been reduced in line with the changes to monster damage. * General and weapon-specific physical damage bonuses have been increased throughout the tree. * Axe physical damage notable passives have been increased further than other weapon physical damage passives. * Weapon and melee specific critical strike chance passives have been significantly improved. * Acrobatics now halves your Energy Shield and Armour, rather than removing them entirely. * Elemental Adaptation has been reduced to 2% maximum resists. More changes to maximum resistances are coming in the future. The intention is that players cannot hit 100%. * Diamond Skin and the renamed Crystal Skin notable passives have been reduced from 15% to 12% resistances. * Static Blows: the shock duration bonus has been reduced from 45% to 20%. * Inner Force has been reduced from 18% increased buff effect to 12%. The other increased buff effect passives have been reduced from 6% to 3%. * The Savant notable passive in the Witch start area has been changed to Elemental Dominion. This provides +20 Intelligence and +20% Spell Elemental Damage. * The Agility notable passive in the Shadow starting area has been changed to Coordination. This provides +20 Dexterity, 3% Attack Speed and 3% Cast Speed. * The Savant notable passive in the Templar starting area has been changed to Secrets of the Order. This provides +20 Intelligence and +20 Mana. * The Strength bonus on Heart of the Gladiator (in the Marauder start area) has been reduced to +10. * +10 Strength has been added to the following early Marauder notable passives: Armour Mastery, Troll's Blood, Raw Power and Butchery. * The Soul Raker, Essense Raker and Spirit Raker notable passives have been increased to 4% leech each. Spirit Raker now includes 20 flat Energy Shield. * The Flaying notable passive now includes +6% Maximum Life. * Wicked Blade (the notable passive previously called Cruel Blade, directly south of the Duelist) now includes 6% Attack Speed. The other Cruel Blade notable passive has not been changed. * Renamed the Arrow Dodging keystone passive to Ondar's Guile. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where items would sometimes not drop from monsters killed by . * Fixed a bug where s casting Molten Shell would keep recasting the skill. * Fixed a bug where summoned zombies and skeletons could not enter tight spaces that characters could. * Fixed a bug where Spectres and Zombies could explode during zone transition between town and the Eternal Laboratory. * Fixed a bug where the Letters of Exile could repeat the same letter twice in a row. * Fixed a bug with the Midnight Bargain Unique item. You can no longer reserve 100% of life in conjunction with buffs and not die. * Fixed a bug where skill popups showed off-hand stats when there was no off-hand weapon equipped. * Fixed a bug where would treat missed targets as though they had entered the area during the delay and hit them anyway. * Fixed a rare crash related to minion instability and area transitions of minions on low life. * Fixed bugs related to projectiles that chained or forked tracking their distance travelled incorrectly. * Fixed a bug with - anything killed by the converted enemy had the kill assigned to the trap rather than the player who placed it. * Fixed a bug where would deal no damage if used very close to a monster. * Fixed a bug where the Energy Shield stun avoidance check would not apply in the case of a shield block. * Fixed a bug where monsters that channel lightning could still hit targets that had moved out of line of sight or distance during the warmup period. * Fixed a bug where your minions were able to damage a monster you had recently used on if their attack started before the monster was converted. * Fixed a bug related to raising a Spectre of a monster type that normally starts inactive. Additional Patch Notes These additional changes were deemed stable enough for release and included in the patch.''Chris (June 4, 2013). "Updated 0.11.0 Patch Notes and Deployment Schedule". ''Official Path of Exile Forums. Retrieved June 4, 2013. * The Energy Shield display on the life orb is now a lot larger if you have a lot of Energy Shield. * New vendor recipes have been added. * Monster life has been increased in early levels and decreased in later levels. * Skeleton elemental projectile spells have been reduced in all difficulties (beyond the general monster rebalance). * A consequence of the item allocation changes is that if you're playing alone, the labels of valuable items that drop will appear for a few seconds even if you're not currently showing the item labels. * We've added some experimental code that triggers a local position resync if you are stunned while desynced by more than around 2 metres. The goal of this change is to catch the situations where you are pinned by monsters on the server without being able to see them on the client. This is a low-impact change that should prevent some avoidable character deaths. References